Just Cause 3
Just Cause 3 is a game in the Just Cause game series. Info summary The game was rumored to be under construction for over a year, until it was announced on November 11, 2014. By the time of the announcement, the game had been worked on for about 3 years. Gameinformer.com has been given exclusive publishing rights for all new info during the first month after the announcement. People from that site report having gotten to play the game for several hours. A few screenshots that were leaked a few days before the announcement (see below in the gallery) seem to indicate that the new Black Market will use real money and introduce micro-transactions into the game. Christofer Sundberg, Avalanche Studios co-founder and chief creative officer, has denied this and explained that the game will not have any micro-transactions. "To be perfectly clear: Just Cause 3 will be available in 2015 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Windows PC. It will be distributed as a retail box and digital download. It is not a "Free To Play" game. It does not feature in-game micro transactions." According to avalanchestudios.com, those screenshots show how they were considering different business models. That model was cancelled. Christofer Sundberg also said that "Beyond launch, we are likely to look into DLC packs and items as part of our ambition to support Just Cause 3 and its players for many years to come, but until that time we’re completely focused on making the best Just Cause game we possibly can." It's also reported that the game will have "volumetric terrain", which will allow players to explore underground caves and climb tall buildings easier. Setting Several years after the events of Just Cause 2, Rico travels back home to the fictional nation of Medici, located in a fictional Mediterranean archipelago, to overthrow the dictatorship of General Di Ravello. The map is reported to be 400 square miles. List of confirmed game features and gameplay info The screenshots show: *A Black Market. The black market related info is all likely to change, because those screenshots are said to have been from an earlier version of the game where some features were not yet in their final form. **The market sells and rents vehicles for seemingly real money, introducing micro-transactions into the game. As revealed later by Christofer Sundberg, Avalanche Studios co-founder and chief creative officer, that is not the case. The game will not have any micro-transactions. **There's also some kind of a "diamond shop". It's not known what exactly those diamonds are, but they seem to be some type of in-game currency for the market. **There seems to be a time limit for how often it's possible to get a vehicle drop from the market. **The PDA is shown to have a flexible screen connected to the inside of Ricos left arm. *Two vehicles are shown: **"Mugello Raffinati Vitesse", which is said to be a "Vintage sports car. The elegant exterior belies the best raw power the 1960s could offer. This vitesse edition was the top of the line model." **Some type of MV, with an angled tent over the rear, which would be a new configuration for the MVs so far. *The following vehicles are named in the Black Market. Nothing is known about them. The vehicle names are all in upper case letters and difficult to read because of the background color, so in some cases it may differ a little. **Bloodhound. **Firebeach. **UP39. **URGA Vdova. This vehicle may be related to the URGA-9380. **Solar Aurigae 4x4. **Eubus 2458-E6. **Solar Centuri. **Listed repeatedly in a different picture is a vehicle called "Kensington Serpente R", which is said to be a sports car. *A weapon resembling the Just Cause 2 Assault Rifle. *A weapon resembling the Just Cause 2 Grenade Launcher. *Small Dual Wielded handguns. Possibly Holdt R4 Pitbulls, or a newer equivalent. *A mountainous desert landscape. *The game counts "Mayhem (from kills)" instead of Chaos points. *One picture shows a list of objectives and mission info for the province that the player is in. This reveals that Medici is divided into provinces. *The Protec Grappler G3 will return and it will look about the same as it does in Just Cause 2. One picture that shows the grappler being used, shows two grappler cables. *Gas Tanks will make a return. *An attack helicopter resembling the Boeing AH-64 Apache. *A delta-wing fighter plane resembling the HAL Tejas, except that the engine exhaust doesn't reach that far back. *A small two engine plane. *8-wheeled armored vehicles resembling the Ballard M5B1 Scout, except with a wider turret. Revealed by gameinformer.com: *Parachute and Grappler mechanics have been "vastly improved". *The next antagonist will also be a dictator. *The protagonist will still be Rico Rodriguez. *There will be a Wingsuit. *It will be possible to store vehicles at captures settlements. These vehicles can be called upon for some type of Heavy drop. Trivia *See the locked archive page Just Cause 3 News for all the info that was slowly leaked and published before the announcement. The game was rumored to be under construction for over a year. *By the time of the announcement, the game had been worked on for about 3 years. *Members of the development team that created "Burnout" have worked on JC3 to improve vehicle handling. Gallery Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (landscape).png|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (road shooting).png|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market).png|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (mission).png|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market diamond shop).jpg|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (profile region 1).png|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (profile objectives menu).jpg|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Rico in Just Cause 3.png|The protagonist will still be Rico Rodriguez, the protagonist of the first two games. Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 1.png|Promotional artwork. Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|Promotional artwork. Flags on JC3 helicopters.png|Close-up of the flags on the helicopters that attack Rico. JC3 Freefall.png|Promotional screenshot. JC3 bus and helicopter shoot-out.png|Promotional screenshot. JC3 blue plane and explosion.png|Promotional screenshot. Videos Sources *gameinformer.com 2014.11.11. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.12. *avalanchestudios.com. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3